


Love At First Sight

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Aurors100 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Originally written for aurors100 “desire” challenge in 2006.





	Love At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for aurors100 “desire” challenge in 2006.

Kingsley felt a bolt of electricity shoot up his spine and across his shoulders as he observed her, just sitting there. She looked beautiful and he didn’t think he had ever desired anything more.

She was swathed within silk and positioned so that the light fell directly upon her, accentuating her outline. He became very aware of the sweat on his hands and the erratic movement of his heart.

“Her,” he said, his voice quivering. “She’s the one I have to have.”

“Very well, Mr Shacklebolt,” Ollivander replied. “And if I may say so, that’s an excellent choice of wand.”  



End file.
